The invention relates generally to the mixing of fluid flow streams and, more particularly to the injection of a primary fluid into a secondary fluid cross-stream, as found in, but not limited to, jet engine combustion chambers, jet engine bleed-air discharge nozzles, and jet-engine thrust vectoring nozzles.
A fluid jet injected essentially normally to a fluid cross-stream is an important phenomenon that is ubiquitous in industrial processes involving mixing and dispersion of one fluid stream into another. For example, the “jet in cross-flow” phenomenon, as it is commonly called, dictates the efficiency of the mixing process between different gases in a jet combustor, controlling the rates of chemical reactions, NOx and soot formation, and unwanted temperature non-uniformity of gases impinging on the turbine blades.
The jet-in-cross-flow phenomenon is also present at the discharge port of high temperature compressor bleed-air into the fan steam of jet engines, as well as in fuel injector nozzles on afterburners and in fluidic thrust-vectoring devices.
Herein, we define as “primary fluid” the fluid of the injected jet, and as “secondary fluid” the fluid of the cross-stream. The two main characteristics of the jet-in-cross-flow phenomenon are:
a) the penetration depth of the primary fluid plume into the secondary fluid stream, and
b) the rate of dispersion and mixing of the primary fluid plume into the secondary fluid stream.
Comprehensive parametric studies of multiple round jets to optimize crossflow mixing performance have been reported since the early '70s, the most general and applicable to subsonic crossflow mixing in a confined duct being reported by J. D. Holdeman at NASA (Holdeman, J. D., “Mixing of Multiple Jets with a Confined Subsonic Crossflow”, Prog. Energy Combust. Sci., Vol. 19, pp. 31-70, 1993). Those studies, both numerical and experimental, developed correlating expression to optimize gas turbine combustor pattern factor. The primary result was that the jet-to-mainstream momentum-flux ratio was the most significant flow variable and that mixing was similar, independent of orifice diameter, when the orifice spacing and the square-root of the momentum-flux were inversely proportional. More recent efforts at Darmstadt (Doerr, Th., Blomeyer, M. M., and Hennecke, D. K., “Optimization of Multiple Jets Mixing with a Confined Crossflow”, ASME-96-GT-453, 1996 and Blomeyer, M. M., Krautkremer, B. H., Hennecke, D. K., “Optimization of Mixing for Two-sided Injection from Opposed Rows of Staggered Jets into a Confined Crossflow”, ASME-96-GT-453, 1996.) further studied the optimization of round jet configurations for gas turbine applications.
Although optimized round jets provide control of pattern factor, reduction of NOx emissions could be attained by more rapid mixing in the combustion chamber. Since axisymmetric coflow configurations on non-circular orifices, such as an ellipse, had been shown to increase entrainment relative to a circular jet (Ho, C-M and Gutmark, E, “Vortex Induction and Mass Entrainment in a Small-Aspect-Ration Elliptic Jet”, J. Fluid Mech., Vol. 179, pp. 383-405, 1987 and Gutmark, E. J. and Grinstein, F. F., “Flow Control with Noncircular Jets”, Annual Rev Fluid Mech., Vol. 11, pp. 239-272, 1999), similar orifices were considered for NOx reduction in crossflow configurations during NASA's High Speed Research program in the early '90s. Liscinsky (Liscinsky, D. S., True, B., and Holdeman, J. D., “Mixing Characteristics of Directly Opposed Rows of Jets Injected Normal to a Crossflow in a Rectangular Duct”, AIAA-94-0218, 1994.) and Bain (Bain, D. B., Smith, C. E., and Holdeman, J. D., “CFD Assessment of Orifice Aspect Ratio and Mass Flow Ration on Jet Mixing in Rectangular Ducts”, AIAA-94-0218, 1994.) using parallel-sided orifices (squares, rectangles and round-ended slots) launched an investigation to improve upon the mixing performance of round jets. Optimizing correlations were developed but a significant enhancement in mixing relative to round holes was not achieved. The slots were also rotated relative to the mainstream to control jet trajectory but mixing enhancement was not observed for optimized configurations. Concurrent investigations in cylindrical ducts were performed experimentally and numerically by Sowa (Sowa, W. A., Kroll, J. T., and Samuelsen, G. S., “Optimization of Orifice Geometry for Crossflow Mixing in a Cylindrical Duct”, AIAA-94-0219, 1994.) and numerically by Oeschle (Oeschle, V. L., Mongia, H. C., and Holdeman, J. D., “An Analytical Study of Jet Mixing in a Cylindrical Duct”, AIAa-93-2043, 1993.) also without significant mixing improvement relative to circular jets.
Detailed single jet studies of symmetric noncircular orifice shapes in crossflow were also performed in the late 90s (Liscinsky, D. S., True, B., and Holdeman, J. D., “Crossflow Mixing of Noncircular Jets”, Journal of Propulsion and Power, Vol. 12, No. 2, pp. 225-230, 1996 and Zamn, KBMQ, “Effect of Delta Tabs on Mixing and Axis Switching in Jets from Axisymmetric Nozzles”, AIAA-94-0186, 1994). These investigations also included the use of tabs placed at the nozzle exit as vortex generators. Azimuthal non-uniformity at the jet inlet is naturally unstable and introduces streamwise vorticity which increases entrainment for axisymmetric flows, however in a crossflow configuration the vorticity field is dominated by the bending imposed by the mainstream. The vorticity generated by the initial jet condition was found to be insignificant and appreciable mixing enhancement relative to a circular jet was not observed.
In summary, a round orifice is the most commonly used shape from which the primary fluid emanates, leading to a jet of essentially cylindrical shape in the vicinity of the orifice. This cylindrical shape is rapidly bent by the secondary cross-stream into a plume oriented with the cross-stream direction. Prior-art investigations have been directed at discovering improved orifice shapes in the hope of passively improving either or both of the plum penetration and dispersion and mixing. While slanted slots have provided some reduction in penetration depth, no shapes have been reported that offer significant improvements over the round orifice shape. The lack of a mechanism for the control of plume penetration depth that is independent of the exit jet velocity is a shortcoming that forces compromises into the design of industrial systems.
Furthermore, the downstream development of the plume from prior-art non-circular orifices is similar to that of the plume form the circular orifice. In particular, both circular and non-circular cases generated a plume characterized by a cross-sectional area of kidney-like form containing two counter-rotating vortices oriented parallel to the secondary-fluid stream direction. Far from the plume, the velocity induced by one vortex of this vortex pair is essentially cancelled by the other counter-rotating vortex of the pair. Consequently, when multiple plumes are present, the counter-rotating vortices produce a weak interaction between neighboring plumes emitted from near-by orifices, leading to relatively weak overall dispersion of the primary fluid.
It is thus desirable to have an orifice shape that leads to a strong control of primary-fluid plume penetration independent of exit jet velocity, thus allowing authoritative placement of the jet plume at a desired, predetermined depth into the secondary steam. It is also desirable to have an orifice shape leading to a plume containing a single, rather than a pair, of vortices, that allows stronger interaction between neighboring plumes.
Objects of the current invention are thus to:
1) provide a geometry for the primary-fluid orifice that leads to a strong control authority over the primary fluid plume penetration depth into the secondary stream, the penetration control being independent of exit jet velocity, and
2) provide a geometry for the primary-fluid orifice that leads to a primary fluid plume having a single dominant component of streamwise vorticity, leading to stronger plume-plume interaction and mixing.